The Decision Part 3
(in a jail cell) Storm: ugh, my head. What time is it? Marine: It doesn't matter. You'll be locked up in here for awhile. Storm: Hmm. Do you have any rum? Marine: What? Like I'd give you any. Storm (looks at the bottle at his hand): I've run out. Go figure. Marine: Oh by the way, there's someone who has come to see you. Storm: Cool, send him in. Marine: "Cool?" This old man thinks he's hip. Anyways, here's your visitor. Victor: Hey there gramps, just thought I'd say farewell before I leave. I'm about to buy my pirate ship and be rid of this island. We'll never see each other again. Storm: I wouldn't say that. Victor: What do you mean? Storm: Never is a long time. Victor: Well you're going to be in this cell for a long time. Probably ten years at the most. Storm: Whatever. Victor: You don't care? Storm: I spen thirty years in that shack, do you think ten more is going to matter? Victor: What do you mean? Storm: I could live for a hundred years and never forgive myself for what happened! Victor: I'm oddly intrigued. Do tell. Storm: Hmmph. I used to be the captain of a fantastic crew. We had so many great adventures and even made it pretty far in the Grand Line. But then I made a stupid mistake that risked our entire lives. I was the only one who survived. Victor: So this imprisonment isn't exactly a punishment, is it? Storm: It's nothing compared to the hell I've been living through. Victor: That's touching, old man but I must be off. Storm: So soon? Victor: I just stopped by to gloat....Not much more. (he pauses) Goodbye now. Storm: Later. (Victor leaves and Storm nods off. Several minutes later he wakes up) Storm: That's weird, I didn't have any nightmares. Marine: It's because you need to make a decision. Storm: Heh? Marine: Are you going to continue this miserable life? Or are you going to set out on another adventure and redeem yourself as a pirate? Storm: What are you talking about? (the marine turns around to reveal himself as X Victor dressed as a marines. He jingles the keys) Victor: Let's get out of here and become pirates together. Storm: Who is the captain? Victor: Uhhh me. Storm: I think I should be the captain. Victor: Why? I'm stronger than you. Storm: No you're not. Victor: I beat you. That's why you're here right now. Storm: I held back at the last moment. That was my Plan B. To get captured and not harm you. Victor: Harm me? You couldn't lay a finger on me. Storm: Step back. (Victor gets out of the way) Storm: Now that I once again have a purpose in my life, nothing can stop me! 'Giant Quake! '(Storm draws his axe, leaps into the air and slams it into the ground. The walls to Storm's cell are destroyed) Victor: What the..... Storm: Where do you think Whitebeard learned his moves from? Victor: Okay, you can be captain. Storm: Sweet. Now let's buy that ship and get out of here. Victor: One problem. There are no ships on this island. We need to find a merchant town Storm: Crap. Okay, so let's go to one. Victor: Arrowhead Island isn't too far from here. Storm: Do you know how to get there? Victor: Yeah, but we'll need a proper navigator once we get there. Storm: Sounds good, let's roll before the marines get here. (they exit the jail and travel to the coast) Victor: "Let's roll?" don't try and sound hip, old man. Storm: Sorry grandson, the "old man" is hard of hearing, you'll have to speak up. Victor: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? Storm: Hey look a rowboat! (Storm sees a fishing boat tied up against the shore) Victor: Perhaps we should "borrow" this. (they get in) Fisherman: Wait! That's my boat! Storm: Come with us! Fisherman and Victor: WHAT? Storm: Join my crew! Fisherman: Uhhh, okay. Victor: You can't be serious. Storm: Why not? What's your name? Fisherman: It's Ishmael. Storm: Okay Ishmael, how are you going to contribute to my crew? Ishamel: I'm a damn good cook. I'll have a fish fillet ready in thirty minutes. Storm: See Victor? This is why it's good to ask random people to join our crew. Victor: Who are you, Monkey D Luffy? Storm: No, but who is that? Victor: You don't get out much to you. Storm: My first act as captain is to command Victor to start rowing and for Ishmael to make me something to eat. Ishmael, what is the name of this fine vessel? Ishamel: I call her the Stormrider. Storm: HA! Perfect. Then we are the Stormrider Pirates! Ishmael: Here here! Victor: So haphazard. I mean, here here! Storm: Next stop, Arrowhead Island! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories